leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Master Yi/@comment-8506165-20130801143908/@comment-5605969-20130801161743
Yi has what many players (actually me) call the "Melee ADC syndrome". Basically, they are only good if they get the advantage early game. A fed adc is a lot worse than a fed bruiser, since the ADC is late game, and the bruiser is mid game. So how do you deal with Yi? Simple. Any lane bully can deal with him. Also, most ranged adc have a way to deal with him. Vayne can stun him if she can aim E well. Cait can slow him with her E, and if he activates Highlander, she has traps to zone him. Graves can blind him or even burst him down. But for me, by far, the best adc to deal with him is none other than Quinn. Yes, Quinn (which is also my fav adc) She can blind him to delay abit of his true dmg. Has amazing poke, can interrupt his heal with her W, while being in range to deal more dmg and if he activates his ulti, she has hers, which is exactly the same, only she can be slowed. But if you can't afford to take a carry to top (if they have a top yi, they only have 2 tanks at most, unless they have a mid galio/chogath), if your jungler is squishy, then any early game lane bully can screw him. Garen is, for me, the best option as he has a MS buff and can silence Yi if he tries to farm or poke with Q. Also he can activate W to mitigate E's damage. Silence can also stop his W, and his ulti is amazing to finish the enemy, especially the squishy Yi. And don't forget, garen builds HP, so his E hurts less. If not Garen, take someone like Trundle, who can ignore most of his dmg, and lower it ths to his Q, and his pilar will stop channels, like Yi's W, and it's a ranged ability, so no more heals under tower. And your ulti will make yi even more squishy. Darius is also a possibility (played vs 1 as yi, and it hurted). Darius can slow Yi, stop Yi's heal with his pull, and his damage is insane, both early and mid game. The only reason I won is cuz he was dumb and left the lane a lot, letting me farm and take the tower. Since i wasnt shut down, I was able to scale and so win late game. So when facing a top Yi you have to have a few things in mind: 1- deny his farm. You musn't let him farm. Let him push and freeze your lane near you turret. Don't roam. It will let him farm and if at 6, take your turret. 2- take a bully or an adc. These can handle Yi 1 vs 1 very well. Just be sure to know what your doing and time your skills well. Also, dont take an adc if your team has no tank, or you'll regret it. 3- take ignite/ghost. Exhaust won't work ths to Yi's highlander. So ghost is the best counter to it. Ignite will screw him if he uses W to try and heal when low after an all in and you have no way to stop it. 4- take a champ with hard CC. THIS IS IMPORTANT. Yi cannot ignore hard cc nor snares, and hard CC also stops his W. This is the only way to gank Yi if he uses highlander to run away. J4 also works. 5- get an AS slow that doesn't apply MS slows. Highlander is a dick ulti. It ignores Randuins Omen completely. So your best bet is frozen heart. If your jungler is Zac, don't take garen, or you will waste Frozen heart's mana and make your core Randuin useless. Having a Gragas helps. 6- focus him down. He may be strong, but he's melee, and the only other melee in their team are the jungler and either the mid or the support, if any. Since the support must be near the adc, and if the AP is ranged, the Yi is ez to focus. Just land a good hard cc and focus him down. He's really squishy, so its not hard to kill him once he's stunned. Hope I helped.